


破口

by CecileEatsMelon



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-30
Updated: 2020-12-05
Packaged: 2021-03-09 18:48:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 21,744
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27801034
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CecileEatsMelon/pseuds/CecileEatsMelon
Relationships: Huang Ren Jun/Na Jaemin
Kudos: 2





	1. Chapter 1

靈感來自[🎵](https://youtu.be/XUQh_VwLvck)

第一篇寫的渽仁，但當時不知道怎麼寫，就沒接下去，最近覺得是時候了就撿回來。

**破口#01**

暴風雨那一天對面鄰居的窗戶和半邊屋頂被吹破了，房東一邊為自己的財產哭泣，一邊又為金額不小的物品損失賠償金哭泣。透過門縫羅渽民將一切收盡眼底，向正和房東談修理賠償事宜的鄰居提議：要不先住他那邊吧。

現在也沒辦法立刻找到房子，而他是個簡單的人，房租分半就好。

住他對面的那男人在這也一年多了。不過羅渽民和對方並不是多熟的關係，只是偶爾會到他的店去談公事。他想也許對方和他一樣是想賴著一個東西不走的個性，所以始終沒離開這裡。這層樓來來去去很多人，只有他和對面的男人在這。

他平時也不常出門，家就是工作室。只有想讓筋骨打開的時候才出去運動，還有就是業主來找他時需要有個可以接待人的地方。正好是那男人上班的咖啡廳。男人是隨處可見的咖啡師，最近開始學做甜點的樣子。似乎和他同年，說話有些口音，但是溫潤如珠的聲音大大加分。偶爾走廊上遇見他時會打招呼，在公寓門前相遇時也會say hi，公共洗衣間巧遇也說上幾句。

因為每天都待在家裡，所以羅渽民看世界的視野只有寥寥幾隅。唯有因公出差去國外視察時才會動。不過這麼說也挺弔詭的，因為到了國外後他變得好動，四處走四處拍，為了取材罷了。他的工作是獨立接案的插畫家，專門畫小說和雜誌的封面，也接拍攝案子。畫圖和攝影的實力就差不多稍微高於業界水準，但也培養了一批蠻死忠長久的粉絲。要說他有什麼特別的，除了畫風特別（但不討喜）、有一張不似刻板印象中很Nerd的漂亮臉蛋外，就是他做這份工作沒怎麼近視。

接近中午起床時他不會馬上去工作，是先繞著社區公園跑幾圈，然後回家沖澡。下午兩點時靠在窗邊，就會看到對面的男人走出公寓準備上班。要說為什麼羅渽民喜歡那間咖啡廳，或許正是因為店營業時間，和他本人的營業時間差不多。黃仁俊差不多會在晚上十點、十一點左右回來，羅渽民就會在窗邊抽那天的第一根菸，配著黃仁俊走進公寓的景象。

他不曉得黃仁俊是怎麼想他的，但他是蠻喜歡黃仁俊的。鄰居的那種喜歡。一來他在這裡住了也三年有，在黃仁俊還沒搬進來之前，這期間四面八方歷經過愛放金屬樂的鄰居、養了一隻脾氣暴躁小狗的鄰居、有怪癖好會在清晨時分敲牆壁的鄰居，和每天都在吵架說要分手但又愛在窗台和好親熱讓他想殺人的鄰居。只有那個好鄰居，從來不做困擾人的事。

喔對，住在這三年，有一年半他也沒再談過戀愛，上一段感情分手之際還被女友甩巴掌說『果然你還是更喜歡男人吧跟我約會時都在盯著男人看！死雙性戀滾出我的人生！』

羅渽民想反駁，但女友說的又是事實。所以摀著臉目送人家走了之後，他只能頂著越來越腫的臉搭計程車，回去當時剛租下的公寓，然後進去附近的便利商店買一根冰棒冰敷。

那時黃仁俊在飲料櫃前思忖要挑哪杯好。他今天下午剛搬進來，直到剛才才把家當都整理好。他不愛購物，沒買太多東西，家裡最昂貴的家電是一台練習手沖的咖啡機。下午進來時羅渽民正與女友約會，距離分手還有兩小時。現在羅渽民恢復單身了，黃仁俊則是和一個前輩剛說好交往了。

不得不說黃仁俊那種小身版、乖乖臉是羅渽民好的口，但羅渽民很早就知道人家有男友了。反正看看又不犯法，他也不是真的對黃仁俊起什麼異心，畢竟才剛分手，還需要整理心情。這公寓什麼都好，房東人好、屋齡剛好、家具修繕快，唯一壞處就是洗衣區是公共的，他才不想提著洗衣籃到外面去洗衣曬衣。某個轉涼的秋日他第一次和黃仁俊說話是在那。為了怕衣服沾上菸味，洗衣前都不能抽菸。但那天他忘記了，圖畫到一半想起衣服還沒洗，就叼著菸到洗衣區去。黃仁俊剛按下洗衣按鈕，就聞到菸味。皺眉。

『那個，』他看見提洗衣籃進來的男人就是罪魁禍首，立刻出聲，『可以請你不要抽菸嗎？衣服會沾到菸味。』

羅渽民腦子還在工作狀態，聽黃仁俊這麼一講，一時沒反應過來。

『啊，啊，啊啊啊啊啊，對不起。』

然後丟下洗衣籃到外頭去滅掉菸。

『抱歉，都忘記在抽菸了。』羅渽民又回來。

『沒關係。』黃仁俊說。他也沒怎麼生氣，語氣聽上去就軟軟的。不知道為什麼那語氣聽了就心飄飄，連帶著心情也好了起來。羅渽民露出一個燦爛的大笑，問黃仁俊是大學生嗎？

『嗯？學生？我？』黃仁俊指著自己的胸口，愣了幾秒，然後笑出聲，『……我二十六歲了，不是學生。』

『嗯？二十六？我們同歲，』有點吃驚，因為黃仁俊臉看上去顯年輕，不過這要是說出來好像也不太好，因此羅渽民說，『因為有時候看到你都下午才準備出門呀，以為你是大學生。』

『噢，因為我工作的地點是中午過後才開店。』

『開店？』

『嗯，咖啡廳。』黃仁俊說，『你知道地鐵站三號出口，那裡不是有間伊朗餐廳嗎？在那間餐廳後面左拐，有一間咖啡廳，傍晚後兼做餐廳，做的就是一般的麵啦飯啦，噢但放心，不是一般簡餐店，我們有真正的廚師。』

『啊……哈，是那一間店喔，』羅渽民刮刮下巴，『我搬來這裡快一年還沒去過。』

『那你下次來吧。』黃仁俊拎起空的洗衣籃，說，『我是那裡的招牌咖啡師。』

×

黃仁俊說話有種可愛的狂妄感。今天完工之後他靠在床邊抽第一根和最後一根菸，心裡想到的是黃仁俊那句話。當然他沒有被人家邀約後就立刻光顧，顯得他很心急有目的似的，而且說不定那只是句客套話。

朋友兼臨時經紀人的李東赫說，喔，接下來你有得忙了，有人想找你辦展。

又說，你還記得怎麼用真正的畫筆畫畫嗎？

『欠揍嗎，我到現在還是有用真正的顏料畫圖好嗎？』

雖然一年不到十張。

『那好，總之呢人家要約你13號談談。因為是要找你辦展，所以就以你方便為主挑一間餐廳吧。給人家留點好印象，求你了。』

他上網Google黃仁俊的店。比他想像中的還大間，比他想像的還貴，比他想像的還正經，超出他的想像了。黃仁俊當時怎麼不直接說就是那一間他每次經過都想喝但總有點畏懼的咖啡廳呢。

於是就傳訊息跟地址跟李東赫說，那就這間吧。對方有點不可置信地回傳，沒想到你會去這種人模人樣的店。

NA：我為了你找間人模人樣的店呀♥

Mr.東赫：閉嘴啦

Mr.東赫：別拿你那套用在我身上啦

NA：我這套很久沒用了好嗎？你看我現在是用得到喔？

Mr.東赫：也是

Mr.東赫：被甩之後生活圈也迅速縮小，慘

NA：你才閉嘴啦

羅渽民以往的形象可是濫情大王，中央空調，出了名的雨露均霑大師，基督都沒辦法跟他一樣博愛。甩了他的女友是稍微特別的一個，因為她接受羅渽民也喜歡男生這件事。就因為這份接受，羅渽民對她稍稍不同了。天秤總是會傾斜的。

雖然最後還是失敗了。也許是砝碼不夠重吧，他覺得不夠。但不夠的不是女友是他。

當黃仁俊在酒櫃前點酒時，看見羅渽民和另外三個人走進門來，還真有點驚喜。他也只是說說的，不期待對方會因為他的邀約就來，沒想到真來了。服務生確定他有訂位後，領著他們幾個坐下。從頭到尾羅渽民都沒見到他，但他都看見了。

除了羅渽民外，另外兩個人分別是主辦人的書店老闆，和負責接洽的經紀人，以及羅渽民自己的經紀人李東赫。

『我們當初還以為NANA是個女生，』書店老闆說，『沒想到是……哇真的很帥耶，到現在還是有點驚訝。』

『但是腦子不太好就是，』李東赫說，『那就進入正題吧，這次展覽有一個固定主題，貴書店希望展出的畫作有……』

黃仁俊半個身子躲在咖啡機後，又不時探頭出去看。李帝努見他整個人都分神去了，烤蘋果派時還要注意黃仁俊的手有沒有錯位，以免燙傷。那一天他們兩人只有對到眼，點點頭打個招呼而已。李帝努問黃仁俊，認識那個人嗎？黃仁俊搖搖頭，又點點頭。他也不知道這算不算認識，就是知道彼此的存在，這樣而已。

『你不是有男友了嗎？』李帝努耳語道。

『怎麼突然提這個？』黃仁俊聽他小聲，也跟著縮小了嘴問。

『沒啊……想說，你不是有男友嗎？這樣一直探頭……』

『我又不是見到男人就愛，你當我什麼？』黃仁俊沒好氣地說，他抓住李帝努那番話的八成意思了，『我就不愛你。』

『好無情啊。』這句話李帝努是用正常音量說的。

『我就不愛你啦。』黃仁俊大聲說。

話講得太大聲，引來眼球，黃仁俊立即感到一陣陣羞窘，躲去咖啡機後面埋頭煮水。旁人只能捕捉到黃仁俊那句意味不明、脈絡不清的句子，有些無視、有些只當是男生之間的胡話、有些竊笑私語。羅渽民聽見了，菜單上也出現一大片耐人尋味的塗鴉。

×

「風向變了，」黃仁俊動動鼻子，說，「啊！菸味！」

晚風轉彎，羅渽民本來還在享受一天的唯一一根菸，就因為黃仁俊這句話滅掉了。有點可惜，他考慮以後換電子菸算了。鄰居住進來的第四天，羅渽民就有點後悔了。果然生活習慣被改變是很嚴重的事，黃仁俊不抽菸，甚至有點心理過敏，他只得把自己關在陽台。再來，黃仁俊睡覺雖然安靜，但是偶爾有些夢話呻吟，每天都三更半夜才上床的人，要入睡時還不死心滑手機，偶然聽到一聲「啊」嚇掉他半條命。他忽然有點忘記過去一個人是多悠哉的了。

這幾天風雨終於消停。房東得知黃仁俊暫住在羅渽民家後，向他保證會在一個月內修好。怕黃仁俊變心提出控告，還附上許多禮物。幸好這棟公寓房間的坪數不算小，兩個男人一起生活還是可以的。床的問題比較難解。

羅渽民睡的床是加大型單人床，擺在臥房裡，剩餘的空間就變小了。床墊嵌在地板空白處剛剛好，但相對地兩人距離就拉近。他們之間的關係還沒好到可以一翻身就看睡臉。嗯不過目睹過一次，是可愛的臉。羅渽民想。可惜有男友。為什麼有男友。該死有男友。

而且，儘管新室友是下午上班的，還是會在中午之前就起床，做些其他的事。黃仁俊的嗜好是植栽，就借住在他家陽台上，所以要在陽台抽菸不只要抓風向，還得小心不能讓煙灰掉進盆栽裡。每天都睡到午茶時間的羅渽民不大能適應，他太常趕稿到清晨，案子一來就要犧牲掉很多睡眠時間，再一次補回來。

這都很煩，可是最煩的是，大暴雨那天黃仁俊抱著自己救出來的家當求他開門幫幫忙，羅渽民瞬間就陷落了。

以前他只會說偏偏有男友了，現在他咬牙切齒說偏偏有男友了。一句話兩種情。前者是路過隨口提起，後者是認真酸進心窩的惱。

他也是交過男友的，只是誰都不知道。而且還是初戀。

只是初戀雖然特別，回憶起來也是格外酸甜，但還沒到小說電影或情歌說的那麼轟轟烈烈又刻骨銘心。他不認為有感情能真正地刻誰的骨、銘誰的心，但他不會否定那些流傳在大家口中的記憶，只是他認為自己，或許是個例外。就算是現在，對黃仁俊起了點異心，也都不過是在胸口輕拍一掌的程度而已。不過這事如果也坦白了，大概前女友今天不是只賞他一巴掌，而是直接在大街上追打了。

對，他想起來和黃仁俊住的好處，黃仁俊也下廚，有時會負責早午餐，也當作是房租的一部分。不過因為兩人都是晚上工作的類型，醒來時太陽已經刺眼得不行。黃仁俊會先起床，去廚房磨豆子、煮熱水，順便開火塗奶油煎一般的荷包蛋。不是用一般橄欖油或葵花油煎蛋，而是用奶油，說這樣吃起來會更滑嫩。羅渽民沒意見，反正吃什麼都可以，不要是草莓就好。因為前女友曾經說要給他做早餐，結果在鬆餅上疊了一團草莓。

「我喜歡，」羅渽民成功在十二點前爬起來，坐在吃飯用的矮桌前，「奶油煎蛋。」

此時黃仁俊還在收尾工作，用水沖已經放涼的煎鍋，羅渽民也鑽進他小套房裡的超小廚房中，唯一的火爐已經空了，他就不用熱水壺煮水，而是用鍋子煮滾，然後讓黃仁俊拿出從他們店裡帶回來的豆子，丟進研磨機。

「是嗎？那就好，有些人就吃不慣，說有奇怪的鹹味和奶味，所以我就很少煮了。」黃仁俊說。

「誰這麼沒眼光，我覺得奶油很棒，給奶油五顆星。」羅渽民隨口回一句，也沒多用心，可黃仁俊聽了後，對他做出一個怪表情。

「怎麼？」

「沒，我還是第一次聽到有人這麼捍衛奶油煎蛋。」黃仁俊笑著說，「喜歡就好。」

他忽然領悟到了，討厭奶油煎蛋的人大概就是黃仁俊的男朋友。

不過對方沒有跟他出櫃，他也只是偶然看見他們倆在公寓大門前廝磨。那種距離怎麼看怎麼像情侶，兩個異性戀男人可以親親抱抱，但不會在兩眼睜開對視的情況下靠這麼近，更遑論是將一字一句含在嘴裡講，就怕有第三人聽見了他們的小秘密。

「那個……我在想，有時候我們一起去買菜吧？我怕煮到你不喜歡吃的東西。」黃仁俊說。

「可以啊。」羅渽民說，「我隨時都可以，看你要去傳統市場還是超市都可以，我要出門……會再跟你說。」

「那好。」黃仁俊展開一個笑靨，說，「有人一起挑比較好，我每次一個人去市場都會因為只有一個人，就放棄很多看起來很新鮮的菜，兩個人就可以安心買一大把菜回來。」

說完，黃仁俊又忽然想起一件事：「啊，那就今天可以嗎？禮拜天我只有上半天班，剩下半天我都回家處理當週結算。」

「好。」

難怪禮拜天黃仁俊會提早回來，回來時他剛好都在抽菸。聽見電子鎖轉開的聲音時，他都會下意識瞟一眼香菸的長度。

他好想問黃仁俊，你跟你男友不一起買菜嗎？你們不一起窩在廚房下廚嗎？

「你吃過奶油煎蛋嗎？」

這次討論展場佈置的事情，是在事務所的會議室，不是像之前那樣找一間餐廳坐下來隨意談。李東赫順便幫他買了一杯淡淡的黑咖啡，他喝了一口後不甚滿意，但想到每天早餐的奶油煎蛋，就問李東赫吃不吃。

「……蛋可以用奶油煎嗎？」

「可以。」

「你的新食譜？」李東赫說，「下次煮給我吃。」

「你什麼時候來？」

「最近忙死了啊，我又不是只照顧你一人，又不是不知道另一個是誰。」李東赫指的是他負責的另一位插畫家，特別難搞，特別麻煩，特別尊絕不凡。在當代藝術的商業性質比藝術性還高的時代，那位畫家就是特別搶手的類型，一幅畫賣出去整個月都不愁吃穿。

「給你負責不是很好嗎？很容易就談成了，成交金額也高，還是純藝術家。又不像我在準備展覽期間還是要畫雜誌稿跟拍照。」羅渽民淺淺地說，「你在我身上也抽不到什麼。」

「不要妄自菲薄啊大師，雖然你學生時代真的挺多作品很垃圾，但現在好歹也是業、界、知、名插畫家兼攝影師了吧。。」

「我沒有妄自菲薄啊，這是事實吧，你在我這談成的工作又不多，當然以成功率來看是幾乎百分百……不過樣本數本來就低。其他人都是看，啊，這個NANA，親自聯絡就好了，然後大家就咻——直接略過下面那行經紀人的信箱了。」羅渽民又說，「你剛說我學生時期很多作品是垃圾？」

「羅大師，你還是很多工作上門的，而且我都不好意思說是你的經紀人，根本也沒幫你找到多少案子，根本只是負責接洽的接線生，那都是你自己吸來的案主。」李東赫忽略他的問句，逕自說下去，「所以奶油煎蛋好吃嗎？你最近是閒到在開發新食譜還是交了新對象？」

「好吃，」羅渽民露出一個得意的笑，「我有跟你說說是那個天花板被吹破所以跑來借住我家的男生煮的嗎？」

李東赫做了個怪表情送給他。他沒收下。腦子裡全是黃仁俊的身影，以及「他有男友了」這件事。

他想到一件早該想到的事，照理來說，「照理來說」，寄住人家家裡應該是不會和主人共用臥房的。要嘛睡沙發，要嘛在客廳或臥房以外的房間打地鋪，而不是在臨時搬遷時兩人順勢就把床墊放在他的單人床旁邊。

還有，除非有藝人病、很喜歡到處勾搭女孩子以外，普通男人才不會在早上起床後對著牆上的鏡子，端詳自己的臉五分鐘之久。羅渽民趁著睜開眼睛一條縫時，偷瞄到了對鏡久望的黃仁俊。起初他以為對方是個自戀鬼，這麼喜歡自己的臉嗎？是很好看，但看太久就有點那個。一分鐘後，黃仁俊兩手拍上臉頰，把那兩團臉肉當作黏土在捏，往後拉、往前擠，皺眉，吐氣，好似不滿意地，離開了鏡子。然後，然後羅渽民又睡過去了。

住一起就是這樣。牆上那面鏡子他甚至沒怎麼用過，是前房客留下來的。


	2. Chapter 2

**[Music.](https://youtu.be/_zccoNdtjbk) **

在家工作都能聽到對門的施工聲。吵得不行，他戴上抗噪的頭罩式耳機還是隔絕不住，電鑽聲像蟲一樣鑽進耳膜，氣得想帶電腦去咖啡廳畫稿。不過這至少證明房東有認真對待房子……說什麼呢這本來就是房東家的財產，怎麼可能不修理。

自從上次和展覽主辦人吃過一次飯後，他就再也沒去過那間咖啡廳了。這好像是個機會。是個破口。

把檔案傳到雲端之後，他抱著電腦和繪圖螢幕，騎著放置許久已經生塵的公路車來到地鐵三號出口附近的那間咖啡廳。平日白天的關係，今天店裡人不多，他很快就找了個四人座的大空位，把吃飯工具逐一拿出擺在桌上。工讀生遞給他菜單，他簡略瀏覽了一下就點了份生鮭魚蛋三明治、兩個司康和一杯義式濃縮。

打開檔案後，工讀生又抱著菜單走回來，說，咖啡師說今天有新豆子，問他要不要試試淺焙哥倫比亞水洗處理？

「……是什麼味道的？」他問。

「酸的花果香，整體味道比較清爽一些，想喝咖啡但又不想喝太濃的時候很適合喝。」

「那就那個。」

幸好今天黃仁俊不是休假，有上班，因為他發現有時黃仁俊休假還是會出去。或許是覺得寄人籬下不該這樣佔用他的私人空間太久，所以外出避嫌。或許是去男友那了。

櫃檯後的另一個人則是上次開會時看到的同一人，一個長得相當正直……又好看的男人。現在他只想得到這個形容詞。

正直。黃仁俊的話，好像不能用正直，該用什麼？清爽？清新？爽朗？皎潔的宵月？雨水……？他回憶起那天黃仁俊抱著家當來請他收留。可憐？爭氣？不服輸？被拋棄？雨中的月？清亮的明月？怎麼都是月。他放棄畫稿，改拿起背包內備好的薄素描本和鉛筆隨便速寫。

他自己的話又該用什麼？

「你今天怎麼來了？」黃仁俊給他端上一杯咖啡和一盤份量厚實的三明治，拉了他對面的椅子坐下，說，「司康還在烤，要再等十分鐘。」

「施工聲太吵。」羅渽民說，「今天特別吵。」

「聽房東說是前一陣子還在找材料，所以只做一些小工程，接管線啊什麼的，最近才是真的在補天花板了。」

「房東定期跟你彙報嗎？」

「嗯，如果我還要租的話。」

「你還要繼續租嗎？」

「……借住你家真的很不好意思，但我蠻喜歡這棟公寓的，所以暫時還不想離開。我……一個朋友家，離這裡太遠了，通勤就快要一小時。」黃仁俊愧疚地說，「……如果你覺得我打擾你生活的話，我馬上搬走。」

羅渽民還在畫素描本上的空水杯，以前練習畫玻璃時最討厭的就是光線和質感，像燒酒瓶、啤酒瓶這種有顏色的尤其難。雖說透明無色的也好不到哪去，都是難畫，即使到了現在也不覺得輕鬆。

「我不覺得你有打擾到我，」羅渽民草草收尾，說，「你可以住到房間修好，或不想住為止。」

「真的嗎！？謝謝！」黃仁俊露出一個如釋重負的表情，笑得眼睛都瞇起來了，「這幾天我真的都很怕你會說不方便、不習慣什麼的，都已經準備好要拎著皮包走了……」

「那你要去哪住？」

「嗯，嗯，我有在問其他朋友。」黃仁俊說，「因為現在房租契約還在，只是暫時不用付房租，所以也不能說走就走……」

羅渽民有點聽煩了他這些不必要的煩惱，打從一開始，他就說清楚了，分一半房租，包袱全部收進來，不要說那些有的沒的。這屋齡將近二十年的七坪套房哪有什麼委屈的，分一半過去都不嫌麻煩。

「那就住我家就好了不是嗎。」羅渽民說，然後把筆重重壓在桌上。

櫃檯後的男人對黃仁俊說客人的司康好了。

「你很少來這裡耶，」黃仁俊端來那盤司康，附一盤鮮奶油，和一盤覆盆莓果醬，說，「我們店的食物跟咖啡不合你胃口嗎？」

似乎是認為他們倆現在關係比較近了，就算不是出於自願的親近，但好歹也是分享同一個家的人，就某種程度而言，比很多人都還要了解彼此。然而共享一個空間，也不過是一分為二的是，可以的話也不必讓彼此有交流。

「還不錯。」羅渽民說，「我喜歡咖啡濃一點。」

他覺得還是喝滿8 shot好了。

×

看了展場佈置後他才有了實感。分成兩種：一是真的要辦展了，一是原來他還真的算有點名氣。原本主辦場地就是市區內一處常辦插畫展的私人場地，他知道很多網路上出名的畫家都在那辦過，雖說是私人場地，不過看展都是不收費的，收益全靠周邊或是插畫作品集。主辦人看他過來，又是請他喝咖啡吃點心的，又遞給他一根菸想聊聊，但他拒絕菸了，聊沒差。李東赫看他這樣，沒說什麼，就挑挑眉給自己看，繼續和主辦人討論周邊販售的事情。

羅渽民沒主動出過什麼周邊，李東赫倒是非常樂意，自願擔下這個重任，從學生時期就幫他出了小本的插畫集、明信片、Zine或是連速寫本也出。不過當然不是隨便出出，而是經過排版和裝幀設計的，就連印刷用的紙和顏料都特別講究，才不隨便用影印店輸出，會送去專門的印刷廠。

某一天晚上，黃仁俊看了他書架上那些自留的作品集後，說，你的水彩畫得真好，場景也特別漂亮，很有韻味，但故事看不大懂。

『當作沒有情節就好了。』羅渽民說。

『唉是我不太習慣嗎……不過是真的畫得很好，』黃仁俊說，『我以前也喜歡畫畫。』

羅渽民不作他想，隨口回一句：『以前是什麼意思。』

『就是……隨便畫畫可以，認真畫不行。』黃仁俊說，『我沒天份，大家越誇我越心虛，就不畫了。這是你的攝影集嗎？可以看嗎？』

說著說著，又翻起他第二本、第三本，把他學生時代的作業也都看了。每一本都認真烙進眼裡，那個晚上黃仁俊就窩在沙發邊看個不停。也就那麼幾本，不曉得為什麼黃仁俊讀得那麼慎重，他都不好意思了。但心裡還是默默給李東赫一個感謝，因為當黃仁俊翻到他商業出版的作品後，表情明顯淡了不少。

「NANA，請問這幅擺在入口處好嗎？」

羅渽民看著展場工作人員手上的作品，是他搜集了兩週的報紙後，隨便撕下來拼貼出的一則邏輯通順的假新聞。

「跟這次主題調性不太符合，擺裡面好了。」他說。

「好的。」

「你準備好開幕第一天的衣服了嗎？」李東赫湊過來，塞給他一個甜甜圈。

「什麼衣服？」他問。

「第一天不是要一直在這簽作品替人畫畫嗎？不挑件能見人的衣服嗎？」

他拉拉自己今天穿的全黑薄長袖，「我衣服不能見人嗎？」

「可以，但還不夠特別，」

「就一個畫畫的是要穿多特別，我又不是有藝人病。」

「那也不要只穿Adidas就來現場。」

被說中了。

「我喜歡Adidas。」羅渽民慢條斯理地解釋，「就是好穿，舒服，而且穿出去也不會被說邋遢。」

「我可以借你衣服，拜託你不要穿舊運動服來畫展。」

「……你真的是個爛人。」

李東赫決定拉他去買新衣服，反正就是不准穿全套運動服來畫展就對了。也老大不小的人了，街上賣的衣服對他來說不是太幼稚，就是太廉價。連續逛了好幾間潮牌店，羅渽民也就隨意挑了幾件讓李東赫檢驗。檢驗標準不是好不好看，而是能不能把大畫家端出去。羅渽民抗議說他平時穿的也不難看吧？只是見面時都剛好穿運動服而已，他也是會穿得跟普通男人一樣的。李東赫反駁說要見畫迷和穿得能看是兩回事。一番歪理說得羅渽民也不知道邏輯究竟錯在哪，乾脆不反駁。

「你小時候是不是很想玩洋娃娃，但因為是長男所以爸媽不買給你，所以你現在是補償性玩回來？」當李東赫要他站好別動，把襯衫套進他身上拉緊時，羅渽民終於忍不住問。

「沒有，我就這個樣子，哪有在裝，本來也就對洋娃娃沒太大興趣。」李東赫給他扣上釦子，說，「但我要上台表演前喜歡把衣櫃的衣服都拿出來，一件一件挑。」

「那為什麼沒有去當歌手，跑來做什麼經紀人。」

「你以為這世界都能稱你的心如你的意嗎？當歌手咧。」李東赫瞟他一眼，不再跟他說這個話題，只是嘆一口氣，把衣服塞在他手上，「還是有很多事就是沒辦法啊。」

嗯，我懂，我真的懂喔。他想。

在他的腦袋不由自主幻想起換上這些好看的新衣後、黃仁俊會不會用閃亮亮的黑眼珠稱讚他好看時，他就發現有太多事不對勁了。

根據黃仁俊的說法，他「那個朋友」家住離這很遠，所以沒辦法借住那邊。羅渽民算出的規律是，只要黃仁俊隔天休假，那一天晚上他就會搭著地鐵到車程50分鐘外的地方住一晚。後天的中午他才會回來，打開他的家門，準備兩人的午餐，再打掃一下房間，充當房租的一部分。

雖然他都已經說了他不介意，讓黃仁俊住進來也是他提議的，這種事明算帳就好，不要做那些多餘的事。當然他沒有直說那是多餘的。因為他並不是那個意思。但無論他轉了多少詞，替換過多少，還是會回到這個詞，多餘。因為他們沒有任何關係，所以什麼都會是多出來的。

×

「你贊助的小房客今天不在嗎？」踏進他家時，李東赫還四處張望，小心翼翼地伸出腳尖。

「去他男友家了吧。」羅渽民說。

「喔……你看看你，有夠可憐，」李東赫說，「都空窗那麼久了，就不打算再找一個嗎？」

「為什麼要找？」羅渽民說，「當初交往也不是真的喜歡才交的，現在已經過了那個時期，寧可跟一個喜歡的。」

「一般人的進程是到這年紀隨便找個，你是反過來啊。」

「就想找個喜歡的啊。」

「是是是……對了，跟你一起住，小房客不會每天看見你的臉就怦然心動嗎？」

「人家有男友了。」羅渽民說，「雖然我不知道他們感情好不好。」

「說這話是什麼意思呢你……」李東赫意有所指地說。

在等羅渽民備料、下廚的時候，李東赫就在他的雙人小沙發上，用小小的薄型電視看重播的綜藝，或是到處在他家翻箱倒櫃尋寶遊戲。先是趁羅渽民不注意偷躺他的床，在上面滾幾圈，再打開他衣櫃數到底有幾件Adidas。意外的是，衣櫃裡其實已經有了「能出去見人」的衣服，吊牌還沒拆光，上面還未出現摺痕。看尺寸應該是羅渽民的沒錯，他印象中好友說那個小房客「身材瘦弱」。為什麼羅渽民要買這些衣服？這些牌子不是他額外打工穿的那些牌子。

然後他在大型單人床跟牆的中間，發現了一張小小的單人床墊，有些凌亂的棉被，睡皺的枕頭，一隻白色的娃娃，有生活的痕跡。想必這就是小房客的床了。

今天吃的是雞肉咖哩，加奶油歐姆蛋，還有一排蘆筍跟四季豆。

「這是歐姆蛋啊，不是奶油煎蛋。」李東赫說。

「就知道你會抱怨這個，拿去。」羅渽民從平底鍋剷起一顆用奶油煎的荷包蛋。

「謝謝神廚渽民。」

儘管羅渽民的味覺是出了名的異於常人，幸好在煮飯給其他人吃時是正常的。李東赫吃了又吃，一直添飯，鍋子裡的咖哩也越來越少。吃到第2.5碗時，他才生出一點小小的愧歉之意，問這樣吃會不會太多。

「我有留另外一小鍋要冰起來。」

正在努力地將咖哩攪進白飯裡，李東赫隨口問：「這樣，你要留給他的嗎？」

「嗯。」

「……你嗯什麼嗯。」

「就『嗯』啊？」

「不是啊，你真的特地留一鍋給他啊？沒想到你們已經變這麼熟了？」

「就留一鍋咖哩而已，跟熟不熟有什麼關係？」羅渽民說。

「……好，」李東赫說，「特地留飯給近期才來的『室友』，你不覺得太over了嗎？這距離是不是太近了啊？」

羅渽民沒理會他，繼續吃飯，把深盤內醬料和飯刮在一起，刮在盤子邊緣，混著用湯匙絞斷的蘆筍一起吃下。自己的手藝果然是好的，這咖哩吃幾盤都沒問題。黃仁俊剛來時，他煮了兩人份的飯。份量是用自己的飯量乘以二，沒想到黃仁俊吃完第一碗後，說，他真的好飽，吃不下了，對不起。

好友那一句話，像是吸了水的衣服一樣，越來越重，沉得不行，開始拖著他。羅渽民放下湯匙，手指焦躁地點著矮餐桌。他還在組織那些事，一片一片找出來，試圖拼出一個好讀的畫面，才不至於失去方向。

「我要說一件事。」

「嗯。」

「因為你是我的好朋友才說的。」

「嗯。」

「……我好像——」

「可是他有男友了。」李東赫不等他說出來，就先打斷他，「你自己最明白這件事。」

話都說成這樣了，自然也沒要否認的必要。

「我戒菸了。」羅渽民擺擺手，說，「雖然本來就沒菸癮，但是，對。」

「他討厭菸味？」

「我晚上在窗戶抽菸，有時候他聞到，會下意識說『有菸味』。」

「……你是本來就喜歡奶油煎蛋的嗎？」

「那算是個，算是個契機，或者開始。」羅渽民說，「我不是說因為奶油煎蛋才喜歡他。

「如果是的話你跟小孩子有什麼兩樣……」

「但是，」羅渽民說，「是因為這道菜才發現好像有什麼怪怪的。」

算一算，他比黃仁俊早一年半搬進來這棟公寓。大學畢業、腰傷關係服完替代役後，就開始工作了。幸虧學生時代累積的一點小小人脈沒有拋棄他，讓他不至於剛出社會就嚐到人心險惡，還能靠著打工累積的存款和不多的接案過活。當然也有部分收入是被找去當模特兒，從小這皮囊就給過他不少好處，現在只要朋友缺人、需要他，他就過去當一尊洋娃娃擺擺姿勢，有時朋友不只給酬勞，還多送他幾件衣服。

說到這他就好奇了，不曉得黃仁俊會不會在網路上見過他？

李東赫回去時，他一個人把鍋碗瓢盆都丟進水裡泡，著手打掃。儘管拿到了客戶贈送的掃地機器人，還是有些死角掃不到。這才委屈了掃地機器人，連個七坪套房都沒法發揮自己的作用，存在意義大幅減少。

今天禮拜幾？他沒聽見施工聲。工人休假？還是又沒材料了？

每次出門時他都會無意識地望向對門，有時門是開著的，就表示工人在修築；有時門是關的，但也能聽見敲打聲。不過是破掉的天花板，至於修這麼久嗎？都已經過一個多月了。不過他對工程不甚瞭解，也不能這樣隨意猜測。

他有過一個計畫，就是偷偷溜進對門，敲壞那些剛釘好的鋼骨。或是向神明許願再來一場暴風雨，吹壞那片屋頂。這次得要壞得徹底些，不能有差池。

住最頂樓、又是老式的斜屋頂，這些災難發生的機率應該是不低吧。羅渽民把菸盒扔進垃圾桶裡，轉開廚房抽風機。

本來這時間應該是只有他一人的，可是他聽見電子鎖打開的聲響。

黃仁俊拎著一個黑色小提包回來，羅渽民從未見過那個提包，黃仁俊出門時也不是拎那個包。提包非常乾淨，一看就是保養得宜，不過裡面似乎塞了很多東西，鼓鼓的。

「今天晚上不是不回來嗎？」他說。

剛進門的人輕甩那個提包，一時不知該說什麼。

「……喔，對，本來是這樣的。」黃仁俊愣愣地說，「那是什麼……臨時變化。」

「噢。」

「……你洗了嗎？還沒的話我可以先洗嗎……」

「你可以先洗。」

「謝謝。」

「吃過了嗎？」

「吃了。」黃仁俊說，「在餐廳吃過……」

「嗯。」羅渽民點點頭，頓時侷促起來，這時間怎麼可能還沒吃，都九點半了，後悔問了一個蠢問題。但他還是說：「冰箱有咖哩。」

黃仁俊頷首，把提包拿回臥房，然後去洗澡了。

他的浴室沒浴缸，這幾週轉涼一直想泡澡，就買了個檜木單人浴桶回來。平常也只有他會泡，黃仁俊興許是不好意思，都快快洗完澡就出來。今天卻在裡頭待了一小時。他還刻意繞去浴室前，聽見有嘩拉水聲才安心地走開。

那之後黃仁俊在他家消失了幾天。沒有留下任何線索，只有一張猜不出意思的字條。直到一週後的某天又回來。像迷路的候鳥。

to be continued.


	3. Chapter 3

這幾天都在忙paper所以沒時間po TT

這篇文的調性比較悶一點但想寫寫看這種ㄉ..........

**[MUSIC.](https://youtu.be/oT3COh86xXc) **

**破口#03**

他注意到黃仁俊有些古怪，那份古怪很是熟悉，但他說不上來。並不是個無以名狀的狀態，只是他真的一時想不到該怎麼形容那份感覺。換上李東赫給他挑的那些衣服後，就準備開展去了。他有告訴黃仁俊，展場在哪，幾點來人比較少，而他會一直在那。

『有時間我會去，』黃仁俊說。對了自己的輪班表後，發現羅渽民在的頭幾天都沒辦法去，就只有最後兩天勉強可以。

『嗯……如果你要簽繪的話可以帶書來。』羅渽民說。

『啊？書？我沒有你的書……正想著要去書店買。』

『沒關係，你就來，』羅渽民不給他時間心虛，把書架上那些書拿出來，掛在他眼前，然後放在一旁的桌上，『隨便拿一本。』

「你有邀他來嗎？」李東赫問。

「廢話。」

「這下子邀他來已經變理所當然了嗎？」

「所以他有答應嗎？」

答應是答應了，但黃仁俊又立刻補一句：『我想帶我朋友去，會先帶他去買書的。』

現場買不就好了嗎……「朋友」、「朋友」、「男朋友」，他尋思黃仁俊是不是少講了那個前綴，只是朋友嗎？所以他要在這裡看黃仁俊帶著自己的男友來嗎？他沒有仔細瞧過那男人的模樣，只有在很久以前曾經在自己的房間陽台瞄過。那時兩人走到門口，「男朋友」要送黃仁俊進門，臨走之前他們還四下張望，確定沒人了，才親一下說再見。看了都想把煙蒂扔在「男朋友」頭上。

那是很久之前的事了。

今天早上出門前，他看了一眼對門的施工狀況。沒人在，也沒人來，敲門後回應他的是空蕩蕩的聲音。不知道什麼時候才會修好，他必須計算好時間。

羅渽民就決定一直等，他就要看看那個人到底長什麼熊樣。這時又對自己的外貌重視起來了。他堅信自己一定是比對方好看一萬倍。

開展第一天來了很多人，大家幾乎都抱一本他的插畫集，或是現場趕快買一本排隊等簽繪。主辦人簡略說明今天的簽繪流程後，所有人便都聽話地，等羅渽民畫完每一個人的要求。

幾乎不露面的插畫家NANA是個男的，這點讀者們早就知道了，他平時會錄製自己的繪圖流程，幾次錄手繪時大家都注意到了這是一雙男人的手，而且青筋顯浮，絕對不可能是女的。不過有一張賽過偶像的臉還真是預想不到，讓所有粉絲都幾乎要忘記今天的目的是簽繪了。他們甚至懷疑是不是NANA不想親自出面，就找人代打。可是看畫圖那筆法風格就是NANA沒錯。

不管怎樣，李東赫還是很自豪自己不成材的好友能有這番成就。看看這人潮，看看周邊和畫冊消耗的速度，看看讀者們臉上發光的表情，都在讚嘆羅渽民。無論他們是出於什麼原因讚嘆，都讓他滿意。

「你的小房客什麼時候來？」他咬耳朵問道。

「不知道，」羅渽民也小聲回應，幾乎不動唇，「只說最後兩天才有空。」

「這麼忙。」

「人家也要工作。」

手上動得越快，他的心神就離這越遠。羅渽民想起他們偶爾的市場買菜日。自從黃仁俊說好了要和他一起買菜，他都會空下某段時間，趕緊把手上工作做個暫時的收尾。要不然到時要出門了東西還沒弄完。那段時間刻意留的白，不是偶然能做到的。是人工的時間。黃仁俊會拎一個米色的環保袋出門，然後兩人一起走到路程七分鐘以外的傳統市場買菜。羅渽民挑嘴的方向奇怪，買菜也是挑三揀四的；黃仁俊好養多了，就是愛吃辣，什麼辣都想試試。所以這段時間他們就試過韓式、中式、泰式、越南式、墨西哥式、印度式的辣，總之香料能買到都煮一遍看看。

一次黃仁俊在買絞肉，買了很多，整袋拎起來沉甸甸的，稀薄的血水都匯集在袋底。他問絞肉要幹什麼。

『包餃子，』黃仁俊說，『我想自己做餡料。不是有幾天都十點多才回來嘛，我想包一些凍起來，餓了就煮來吃，也可以當宵夜吃。』

『你想包什麼料？』羅渽民問，『我還沒自己包過。』

『這簡單，只要不是太難處理的食材都可以包，』黃仁俊說，『我想包蝦仁、櫛瓜、雞肉，就是不要只有平時常吃的豬肉餡，我還想包一些泡菜的。』

『泡菜餃子不常見嗎？』羅渽民聽了這，忍不住一笑。

『但我想吃辣啊……』黃仁俊說，『你想吃什麼的？我能做就做，應該都是能包。』

『雞蛋？』羅渽民隨口說一個料，也沒想那麼多，『餃子皮可以有顏色嗎？』

『雞蛋？好。要有顏色的餃子皮可以買現成的，有地瓜的，也有青菜的、紅蘿蔔的。』

『地瓜。』

『好。』

『還要香菜豬肉，』

『好香菜豬肉，』黃仁俊說。他不吃香菜，一時也不知道哪攤買香菜划算，就讓羅渽民帶路。

『你吃香菜嗎？還是討厭？』羅渽民說，『討厭香菜的話我自己包。』

這段對話毫無重點，可是他會重複播放好幾次，就因為毫無重點。

說起來兩個男人會一起逛市場嗎？

那個米色的環保袋裝滿了他們去菜市場買回來的菜與肉，那個黑色的提袋擱在地上，在黃仁俊不在的時間裡自己倒下來，裡頭的東西嘩拉蹦出，裝滿了用過的牙刷、毛巾、筷子、馬克杯、幾件洗乾淨的衣服和一疊不知裝了什麼東西的小紙袋。羅渽民一個一個拾起，一個一個收回去。

「NANA老師，這是一點小禮物，」一個讀者給他簽書時，順手遞上一盒知名糕餅店的手工餅乾，很貴，還難排，「是買來的，不用擔心。因為很喜歡NANA老師的圖，看了心情都很好，這只是一點心意。」

「謝謝。」羅渽民笑著收下。

×

「你房間什麼時候修好？」傍晚是咖啡廳較閒暇的時段，店裡只有一兩位客人，也都不用招呼。李帝努問他，所以什麼時候才修好。

「修很慢，我也不知道，」黃仁俊說，「我就住得很心虛，但是又覺得住下去不錯。」

「那是人家的房子耶，」李帝努說，「當初叫你暫時來我這住就不要，我家又不是沒地方給你。」

「你是跟姊姊住耶，有你家人在我多不好意思。」

「那你住一個偶爾點頭打招呼的鄰居家就好意思？」

「……那不同。」

「哪裡不同？」李帝努說，「你只是懶得搬家，而且從我家來這要半小時以上，你們那棟公寓過來只要十分鐘。你就是懶。」

「對，我就懶。」黃仁俊說，「你跟你姊姊是家人，我跟你姊姊又不是，不熟悉的異性住同一屋簷下，就算姊姊一開始能接受，久了也會覺得怪。你看我那房間修多久？都幾個月了，它修半年我都不意外。」

這話是真的有道理，李帝努不能代言姊姊說話，隨意拉個男人進駐家裡，就接受了這個理由。他趁著現在沒事，把吧台上的玻璃杯都用專用的布擦一遍。「那是哪裡不錯？你剛說住下去覺得很不錯。」

「他會下廚，所以回去時能吃到自己煮的飯，」黃仁俊說，「而且他房間不髒，又安靜，雖然一開始因為他是在家裡工作，我回去時都有點尷尬……不過那時他都會說回來啦然後繼續工作，不會太有距離感……？也不會過於熱情。」

「噢對，而且他說話的那種感覺很舒服，」他又補充道，「我早上懶，隨便做的奶油煎蛋他也說好吃。也不是隨便……我是說，就是，沒有刻意去做，那種很自己家裡、不太好意思端出來給外人吃的飯，他也接受。」

「是你的菜嗎？」

「我又不是外貌協會……雖然他是真的長蠻好看的，長相……笑起來是蠻好看，但他有時候會突然有很冷淡的臉，不過我還是第一次看到有人表情那麼冷還是很好看。」

「就你的菜啊。」

「就說了不是。」黃仁俊辯解道，「可是他聲音很好聽。」

「……我懶得講了。」

「你很奇怪耶一直問是不是菜，是想要我趕快找個人忘掉垃圾嗎？」

黃仁俊打開店裡的公用電腦，準備先把今天新到貨的豆子都先key進資料庫，整好貨就可以上包裝、貼標籤公開販售了。他知道了羅渽民喜歡喝很重口的咖啡，就很少帶水洗的花果香豆子回去，改用中焙的豆子，剛好達到他們兩人都能接受的平衡。如果是有焦糖或奶油味的咖啡豆更好。

羅渽民口味怪是怪，沒見過那麼喜歡香菜的人，還說想吃純香菜餡的餃子，不要豬肉也沒關係。起初他還不明白為什麼對方要補一句「你不喜歡香菜我自己包」，就算不吃他也可以順手包，也不是什麼費力氣的事，但實際切餡料後才發現羅渽民的香菜豬肉比例幾乎是九比一，香菜包豬肉。所以那一袋香菜餃子都是羅渽民的。

廚房小，不適合包餃子，他們倆就把砧板、碗公和水盆都拿到餐桌上來。麵皮就買現成的，蝦仁先去蝦線再泡醬油醃，加一點蔥和薑末進去。豬絞肉和蔥蒜混一起攪拌，沾一點醬油後包起。雞蛋用奶油煎薄薄一片，切絲切條，和韭菜一同入餡。羅渽民捏皮的手法稍顯生疏，還是黃仁俊帶著他捏的。

就連以前都沒和人這樣一起捏過餃子。黃仁俊想，頂多就過節時被叫去幫忙。但男孩子，在一般家庭裡還是被寵上天的，根本不用動手就有到嘴的食物，是媽媽怕他離家工作變廢人成天吃重油重鹹的外賣，加緊訓練出來的。

『你為什麼學煮飯？』黃仁俊問。

『嗯？這要特別學嗎？』

『不用嗎？』黃仁俊說，『我爸，還有我表哥表弟他們，都二三十歲的人了，還是只會煮泡麵，也沒說要學，還說反正媽媽跟老婆會煮，我想一般家裡很少教兒子煮飯吧。』

『煮飯不是很好玩嗎？』羅渽民說，『而且很紓壓。』

說這句話的時候羅渽民笑得真好看。

「所以，」李帝努一開口，就打散他腦中羅渽民好看的笑臉。「都處理好了嗎？」

黃仁俊還裝作思考不知道他指什麼，想打混過去，但一見對方逼緊的眼神就放棄了，「還能不處理嗎。早就處理好了。他主動處理的。嘖……」

「我聽過很多理由，你這個理由還算好了。」李帝努說。

「屁啦這明明就超爛，」黃仁俊咳了一聲，怕被客人聽見，還小小聲地說，「垃圾。」

「還好垃圾放過你。」

「……但還是很不爽，什麼叫『當情人太可惜』、『你還有大好前途』，去死，垃圾，說得好像自己很值得一樣。」

他大力敲打鍵盤，當作洩憤，每一個按鍵都敲出哀鳴，李帝努趕緊阻止他。

被前男友單方面分手的黃仁俊某天下班前問李帝努，可不可以住他家幾天？就幾天。正好那幾天姊姊去員工旅遊了，家裡就他一個男人，當然沒問題。黃仁俊就趁著羅渽民出門運動的時候回去，收拾了一些衣服。這樣不告而別非常沒禮貌，簡直是把人家家裡當旅館，所以他只留張字條說會出去幾天。

「有事離開」，好像他原本就是這個家的一份子，不行。

「要出門幾天」，和上面一樣。

「要出門幾天，還會回來，請不要趕我走><」，好像沒必要這麼卑微。

「暫離」，又不是打遊戲。

「我回去幾天」，不對，就是不對。

最後他還是用了「要出門幾天，會回來」，然後把房間床鋪都收拾乾淨，沒剩下多少時間，他得趕在羅渽民回來以前走開。那個黑色的提袋也忘了收好，幸虧回來時看到還好好躺在他的床墊旁邊。只是他也忘了當初離開時有沒有把拉鍊拉緊。

這一袋東西都可以扔掉了，連同那個人愛惜的高級名牌包，說要美金600，送給他，因為他值得。

躲在李帝努家哭的時候他倒是一點也不覺得自己哪裡有價值了，原本還以為那個人真的喜歡過他，說好要交往的時候他滿心歡喜。他滿心歡喜，那天搬進新家，什麼都是新的。有新的、自己的房子，有第一個男朋友，有自己的咖啡機（雖然被暴風雨吹到半故障了），而且搬到新地方，對面鄰居還不錯，偶爾遇見點頭微笑，對方的笑容總讓他萌生一種「今天會很好」的意念。

他不只好奇為什麼羅渽民收留他，還好奇為什麼都不問自己的事。明明該有好多疑問的，但一回去他們也只會說當天發生的事，從未問過為什麼黃仁俊有時會忽然消失、為什麼那個黑色的袋子要丟在那、為什麼身上會有奇怪的人工香氣。不對，那是隱私，他那好心的鄰居不會過問這種事。這是正常。

他只是想知道為什麼對方對他沒有如此好奇心。如果問的話，他一定會忍不住把全部都說出來。

『仁俊還有大好前途，不應該浪費在我這種人身上。』

『你是個很棒的男朋友……可是當情人太可惜了，我想和你好好當朋友。』

『說實話，你應該找個更好的男人，就像我一直說的，你是個很棒的人，找一個配得上你的更好……』

『這些都還給你吧，我沒有資格留下。』

「這些都給你，」羅渽民說，然後拿出讀者送給他的小餅乾、糖果、禮盒，隨意挑了幾種口味，留在自己那邊，其他通通推到黃仁俊面前，「太多了，我一個人吃不完，幫我分。」

「怎麼這麼多？」

「讀者送的，」羅渽民說，「有辦簽繪的日子都會收到這些，但有些點心是有保存期限的，我常放到忘記吃，你吃。」

「謝謝。」

「謝什麼啊。」

「給我點心。」

「這又沒什麼。」

「嗯……我覺得還是要說謝謝。」

「為什麼？」

「你對我很好。」黃仁俊說，「借我住，讓我分走你的私人空間，雖然說房租付一半，但還是對我太好了。現在還給我糖果。」

「那沒什麼。」羅渽民拆開一片餅乾，泡進熱牛奶裡。

「那個……我好像都沒問過，」黃仁俊遲疑地說，「為什麼願意讓一個根本不太認識的陌生人住進你家？」

「沒什麼原因，」羅渽民說，「與其說可憐更像流年不利，人一生總是會有特別倒霉的時刻。屋頂、天花板……隨便叫什麼都好，被暴風雨吹破了一個大洞，有流離失所的危機。」

「那……那好像也不構成理由吧，」黃仁俊說，「就是……這個可憐的鄰居，可以去住他朋友家、去找考試院……或是要求房東負責任，提供一間臨時房間……」

今天晚上也有下雨。

房子裡很暗，羅渽民不喜歡開頭頂的日光燈，搬進來時，他看難得是木造房，確認了防火設備都完善後，就接了一條線，自己在牆上架了一排鹵素燈，還買了立燈，讓整間房子都只有間接光源。每一片光都在搶自己的立足之地，互相疊合，折射，木紋牆上會出現好幾片重疊的光與影。黃仁俊的側面打在牆上，一片漂亮的影子，羅渽民裝作要開除濕機，離開座位。

「考試院不好，那麼小，住了會生病，」他說，「你住在這，不用搬走，不就不用擔心生活有很大變動嗎？」

但是他的日常生活還是發生巨變了啊，黃仁俊想，他前幾個禮拜才被交往一年半的男友提分手。男友對他好好，跟羅渽民對他的好不太一樣，但還是很好，全部都很好。

就是沒那麼喜歡自己。

黃仁俊就算消失了整整一週，只留一張字條，羅渽民也沒改掉家門密碼或傳訊息問他「是不是找到房子了，如果找到說一聲」，然後，羅渽民會幫他一起整理家當送他去新家。沒有，房間依然在這。不對，他在想什麼，房間當然一直都會在。

「你這樣我負擔很大！」黃仁俊忽然大聲說，「我們只是陌生人，原本也不是朋友，你不要這樣。不可以對陌生人這麼好……你，你就不怕我是來謀財害命的嗎？……我會，我會，我想還是就這樣，我會去住朋友家，等房東，等她修好我房間的天花板，修好了就回去。我東西不多，很快就能收拾好，有，有一些垃圾要丟，我會趕快處理。就先這樣……糖果還是還你吧，我不要再拿你的東西了……謝謝你對我那麼好，可是我不能再接受你的好意——」

「為什麼不拿？」羅渽民抓住他的手，壓在桌上，表情冷得很，手勁之大，要把黃仁俊的細手腕掐出痕子了。

「我不能拿……」

「是我說要給的，房子也是我自己說要分你的，我心甘情願。」

「為什麼？我又不是你誰？有很多人，你去對他們好，不用對我好。」

「好，不收，糖果我留著，你留下。」羅渽民忽然也生出一點急躁，說，「房東就快修好了，不要再找別的地方，我不會管你。早餐也不用準備我的了，你就當作是睡覺的地方，我不會打擾你。」

他發現黃仁俊眼睛滲出一點眼淚，嚇了一跳，立刻鬆手。

「……你搞錯這房子的主人了吧，這是你家。」黃仁俊說，「對不起。」

「……對不起什麼。」

「……沒什麼……」黃仁俊粗魯地揉眼睛，說，「……你對我太好了。」

「……」

「我好心虛，一直想知道為什麼你為什麼要這樣，是因為我看起來很慘很可憐嗎？」黃仁俊又咳了一聲，似乎是被湧上的氣嗆到，難過地說，「還是……我也不知道除了看起來很可憐以外還有什麼原因……我不知道該怎麼回報你，你總是，看起來不需要我的回報，在做善事一樣，在行善……忽然我感覺自己，好像真的就是那麼可悲。」

「我沒有行善。」羅渽民低聲說道，「我沒有在行善。」

「……我知道，」黃仁俊說，「對不起，這樣講很失禮。」

「我沒有在行善，」羅渽民又說了一遍，「我做的任何事都是有目的的。」

「什麼意思……？」

黃仁俊摸著自己發紅的手腕，原來真的捏出印子了，他還以為只是錯覺。這時才發現羅渽民的手比他大得多，他從來沒仔細看過對方的身體。手掌之大，可以輕易繞著他的手腕；肩膀也比他厚實寬大，現在卻往前弓起來，縮得好小。

羅渽民摀住自己的臉，用力壓，壓到眼球發疼，說，「我聽到你說夢話了。」

「啊……？」

「我聽到你說夢話，說，說什麼……我也討厭你、不要、是我太差勁嗎……之類的話……然後開始哭，哭得很傷心，對不起，不是故意偷聽的，」羅渽民說，「我當然求你的回報，但不知道你會不會，要是不給那也沒辦法，時間到了你總是會走，你房間的天花板總有一天會修好。」

房東又開始督促整修工人了。前些日子他探頭偷看，發現屋頂已經補好了，天花板也重新架好。

「不過沒關係，」他牽出一個很淺很淺像是稀釋過的月光那樣的笑，又說，「我很早就習慣了。」

to be continued.


	4. Chapter 4

不知道怎麼收尾，然後寫到一半的時候忽然想到Fight Club，想說啊那乾脆就用那樣的感覺來寫好了。

[ **MUSIC.** ](https://youtu.be/49FB9hhoO6c)

暴風雨來的那一天，他被重力撞擊在窗板上的雨水驚醒，已經戴了耳塞卻還是擋不住這暴雨挾來的噪音，轟隆隆轟隆隆的，每打一下雷他身子就也跟著共振不由自主地抽動。

摸黑查了天氣預報，說這場暴風雨會持續到早上。他負氣地窩進被窩裡，把自己埋起來。然後又傳一條訊息給一定還沒睡的對面，說，雷聲好吵，我睡不著。討安慰。

對面等了半小時才捎回訊息，「戴耳塞啊，乖」他惱得把手機摔進被窩裡，發出沉悶的一聲。

轟隆隆哐哐哐，啪嗒啪嗒，嘩啦嘩啦，哐哐哐，噠噠噠噠噠。碰碰。碰碰。他一直聽著這些聲音。

碰碰。不對。碰碰。怎麼多了碰碰。碰碰。他起身，不對。碰碰。

碰碰。

最後一聲碰碰落在他的耳邊時，他還尋思大概只是風把樹吹斷了，那是樹枝敲到牆壁的聲音，下一秒，在他堆著雜物那一區上頭的天花板就被雨水砸破了，一瞬間嚇得他大叫。

砸 破 了。

他張大嘴，不敢置信地看著。

砸破了。

他趕緊打電話叫來房東，這事態緊急，已經超出一般人的急難處理範圍，其他房客聽聞聲響，也紛紛開門探頭。因為已經是半夜了，他們都睡眼惺忪的，不大清楚暴雨做了什麼。只有深夜依然醒著的羅渽民知曉一切。

不幸中的大幸是，天花板破洞的地方是他堆放雜物的地方，沒什麼太重要的，也沒有電器，除了靠近在那的咖啡機因為被雨噴太久而有些秀逗外，其餘的東西他都趕快救起來堆在床上、沙發上了，剩下的就是嚴重的心靈創傷。黃仁俊差點以為雨水會繼續擊破他的房間。

房東看見自己的房子破成這樣，慌得跪在地上，也不知道究竟要打給誰，只好先請消防隊來處理。

『……請問我該怎麼辦？』黃仁俊頂著大汗和噴濺的雨水，手上抱住他搶救出來的電腦、手機、一隻白色的娃娃和錢包，在內心不停祈禱希望房東是個負責任的人。他不可能住在這了，必須另尋住處，可是這麼突如其來，他是能住哪。

『這，嗯，對不起，我們會負起責任修繕，但是暫時住處，要請您自己想辦法……』

『咦？可是，可是現在是半夜，可是，我上哪找？住飯店？民宿？請問沒有空房間嗎？儲藏室也可以，拜託——』

『但是現在沒有空房……』

『拜託……』

看熱鬧的鄰居散場了，就剩羅渽民還在對門抱胸看他。

黃仁俊不知道他究竟在看什麼，難道是要把整場戲看完才回去嗎？頓時有些生氣，但生氣也不能幹嘛。苦惱地彎進自己破一半的家後，對門的人喊住他。

『什麼？』

『你直接把必要的東西搬過來，』羅渽民說，『房子附贈的家電留著，其他搬過來。我去跟房東說讓你的大型家電先放在儲藏室。』

『……什麼意思？』

『我房間分你一半，』羅渽民說，『把東西搬過來。』

原來自己夢話還惦記著過去那個男人，若不是羅渽民說了，他也不會知道自己到底忘了他沒有；不過幸好自己在夢中態度一致，是咒罵不是挽留。黃仁俊從夢中醒來，發現還是黑夜，凌晨四點。他摸摸自己的嘴，不知道自己今天有沒有說夢話了。

隔壁床的人睡得正熟，看來躺下一陣子了。

羅渽民作息晚，總是三點以後才上床，最近更晚，逼至清晨才躺下，而再過幾個小時就換黃仁俊醒來，起床，小聲地洗漱，去單人用的廚房做早餐。

前些日子他還在思考該怎麼寫字條才不會顯得自己太卑微，現在卻是羅渽民求他留在這了。他都不知道究竟怎麼回事。或是他根本就知道，只是不想去探究為什麼。

以前不熟的時候，看見羅渽民就會打招呼，他會笑，羅渽民也會微笑。而他會覺得，今天應該會很好。那種感覺不知什麼時候消失了，看見那張臉在笑，他只感到無限的煩悶，心底冒出一個空洞，無論裝了多少那份笑都不夠。

×

「這本？」李帝努甩甩手上的書，問他。

「喔，這本。」黃仁俊說。

「這種書不是現場都會賣嗎？幹嘛特地跑到別的地方來買。」

「現場買不是感覺很沒誠意嗎？來簽書結果現場才買，好像根本不重視人家的作品。」

「你想太多了，書店當然都趁簽書會的時候打折銷售，」李帝努說，「你還真是形式主義。」

「不是形式主義……是禮貌。」

一個月難得一期店休，就挑這天去羅渽民最後的簽書會。只有頭兩天和最後兩天羅渽民才會在，前面沒時間，說什麼也要趕末場。雖說那之後，他們倆就有點尷尬了，但還是照常像個成年人，起床，一起吃飯，各自上班工作去，下班吃飯，用同一間浴室，睡同一間房。說什麼都還是要過下去。

天花板的修繕進程也差不多了，房東說等收尾就好。

算一算也住了兩個多月，兩個多月，和同一個人連續生活，連跟前男友都沒這麼親近。

黃仁俊拿走李帝努手上那本書，「我結。」

「……這也才多少，我自己付就好。」

「我……我付就好，」黃仁俊說，「給他衝版稅，也是一點，沒什麼用的回報。」

「你真的想太多了，」李帝努說，「他只是對你有非分之想，你還以為人家看你可憐做善事，他才真的可憐。」

「……」黃仁俊又擰起眉，整張臉看起來像團皺巴巴的團子，「你真的這麼想嗎？」

「他不就對你有意思才這樣嗎？」

「你才想太多。」

「你是假清純還是真蠢？」李帝努不耐煩地拿回他手上的書，直直朝向櫃檯去，不等黃仁俊掏錢就結帳了。「不要整天想著回報，你想的那些回報又不是人家要的，說不定只打一砲人家還嫌不夠。」

買了書之後就是要去展場，看羅渽民，和羅渽民的展。不對，反了。看展，簽書，見羅渽民。這才是正確的程序。

「你在說什麼鬼……」黃仁俊追上去，說，「你怎麼就確定他是那個意思？我都不知道他是不是——」

「你可以洗完澡假裝沒拿衣服進去或是只圍浴巾走出去，他一定馬上硬……很痛不要打肚子！很痛！」

黃仁俊想都沒想，追著他打，攻擊他肚子。在大街上講什麼打砲跟硬不硬的多丟人。

「……總之，」李帝努恢復原本的正經模樣，輕咳一聲，說，「你房子也要修好了，該好好想想怎麼正確報答，不要只是會愧疚。」

展場人很多。

黃仁俊嚇到了，他不知道羅渽民名氣這麼大，這場地也不算小，居然還要分批入場才行。到門口時，工讀生說要維護展場品質，所以一次只開放十個人進來，然後拿一張券子要他們等到四點後才能進場。李帝努聳聳肩，要他別在意，現在也三點多了。

可黃仁俊臉上表情還是不太好看。他還以為自己可以有點特權。一想到這可笑的念頭，他就甩甩頭要忘掉，也太自大了。再說了李帝努說羅渽民非分之想什麼的也都沒證實。

四點鐘，紅龍解開，他們跟著人群進去，先在外面展區逛。展出的很多都是書裡沒有的，而且手繪的比想像得多。羅渽民的作品彩度低，明度也低，對比也低，常常是灰灰藍藍的一張，偶爾混一點洋黃色和朱槿紅，看了書還沒感覺，看了實物後，倒升起一股異樣的感受。總覺得再看下去，會跟著畫裡的藍色一起沉下去。沉到底。

和他的笑容相差太多了。黃仁俊想。

明明是可以那樣笑的人。

「現在開始是簽繪時間，請排好隊，NANA老師已經準備好了。」

×

秋雨下的總不是時候。應該說，雨總是下的不是時候。他不喜歡雨，因為很麻煩，室內會潮濕，潮濕就令人厭煩。厭煩就會想起更多令人心煩的事。比如說黃仁俊來展覽的那一天，只有幾分鐘就走了，連要裝熟都來不及就被工讀生說請注意時間，要輪下一位了。他都還沒組織好語言，想跟工讀生說閉嘴啦這是我的——我的什麼？

羅渽民沒有看見那個面孔模糊的男人。

站在黃仁俊身邊的是咖啡廳那個正直、好看的男人，要黃仁俊快把書遞過去給他簽。他們就在這十個讀者之中，沒有站在第一個搶頭香，也不是最後壓軸。羅渽民接過書後，就跟對待過去那些讀者一樣，寒暄幾句，說謝謝，然後翻到最後一頁問說希望畫什麼。

『請幫我畫一隻狗。』李帝努說，『馬爾濟斯。』

『你有病啊……』黃仁俊用手肘撞他，又對羅渽民說，『抱歉，你隨便畫個東西給他就好了。』

羅渽民還是畫了追著食物跑的馬爾濟斯給李帝努，然後給黃仁俊畫了隻受驚的小貓咪。畫完他們兩個的後，就輪到其他人了，也沒留更多時間。主辦單位更不知道他們是認識的關係。不過這就跟最一開始一樣，他們沒有特別特殊的關係，所以做什麼都會是多餘的。照理來說，他不需要留時間給黃仁俊。那只是，照理來說。

家裡那個黑色的提袋不見了，去哪了？丟掉了嗎？看了今天他身邊的人已經不是那個面孔模糊的男人，難道他們已經不在一起了嗎？在慶祝辦展成功的慶功宴上，李東赫察覺到他的失神，主動擋了好多不必要的酒，還替他發言，掩蓋他的不對勁。他的腦袋裡始終只有黃仁俊。

已經快瘋了。他也想從腦海中去除掉那張臉，但是沒辦法。

他總是在陽台看他回來，抽那天的第一根與最後一根菸，配上剛結束一份工作後暫時的清爽感。天熱的時候黃仁俊會只穿涼鞋就出門，天冷的時候會換上短靴。起初那單薄的身子好像隨時會被風吹斷，後來他再看，發現應該會是像芒草那樣，怎麼吹怎麼飄，但吹不走。

他感謝那場暴風雨吹破了黃仁俊家的天花板。轟隆隆，哐哐哐，天花板沒了。黃仁俊出現在他們房門之間，距離一公尺多。抱著電腦、手機、錢包和一隻Moomin。

十一點多到家時，房東和黃仁俊都在他的房門前，黃仁俊正把自己原本的家當扳回去對面。

「啊，羅先生你回來了。」房東說，「黃先生的房間終於修好了，今天早上工人都已經把東西收拾乾淨，你可以變回單人套房了。」

黃仁俊低頭不吭聲，扛著床墊搬回去。那床墊不輕也不重，房東想上前幫忙，被羅渽民攔阻了。

「房東是剛剛才跟你說的嗎？」他問。

「……今天下午傳簡訊說的。」黃仁俊說，「打擾你這麼久不好意思。」

「……沒什麼不好意思的。」羅渽民說，「恭喜你回歸單人生活。」

恭喜你回歸單人生活。不知道是對誰說的。黃仁俊回頭看他一眼，沒說什麼，就是眼睛裡一直浮著奇怪的神色，難以形容。

這下他們是真的沒關係了。

也許還是能當朋友吧。當朋友也夠了。對方給的路就只有這樣，也無法再往前，他也不是鐵人，能一直接受碰壁的考驗。也許他們能開個小小的宴會，慶祝黃仁俊回到家裡，他會借酒裝瘋，把該說的都倒出來，不該說的也一起傾倒。然後，黃仁俊會一臉困擾地笑，裝作沒聽到，安撫他，要他先睡。睡一晚起來就沒事了。什麼事也沒有。什麼事也不會有。也不算虧了，他還是能夠裝傻，還是可以在最後一刻用假意說真話。

為什麼他會以為是自己趁虛而入，想藉著那個天花板的破洞入侵黃仁俊的人生。明明他才是那個破綻百出的人。

他忽然覺得自己好笑。

「……那個，就是，」黃仁俊思索了一下，組織語言，想著該怎麼說才好。「要來我家吃宵夜嗎？之前醃的章魚腳應該可以吃了。還有酒，不是什麼烈酒，就一點小酒。」

那聽起來很像一夜情邀約，可是雙方都知道不是那個意思。如果是一開始的話，羅渽民大概會以為這是有點希望了，但現在還是算了。黃仁俊離開這扇門之後，就再也沒有理由踏進來。他們明明是可以當朋友的，像個普通朋友那樣，隨意進出，吃飽喝醉躺在對方的沙發或床上睡著，隔天醒來說一聲回自己家。可為什麼他始終沒能和黃仁俊成為朋友？

「好啊，」他說，「我要貢獻一點小菜嗎？有自己做的飯捲。」

忽然一聲雷落下，黃仁俊嚇得縮肩，那一夜天花板被風雨吹破的事情太過深刻，他忘不了。不過隨即又安慰自己，又不是被人砍了還怎樣，必要嗎。

「你的天花板創傷好嚴重啊，」羅渽民輕輕地笑，「會不會你的夢話也有那一天的內容呢，只是我沒聽見。」

「說不定真的有吧……」

「也罷，也沒辦法確認了。」羅渽民輕快地說，然後拿著自己做的飯包和真露進了黃仁俊剛重整好的家。只有先搬一些東西回來，所以房間還是稍顯凌亂空蕩，不過餐桌、床墊、床頭櫃這些東西都已經先固定好了。他拿出兩隻玻璃杯。

他才發現這是第一次進來黃仁俊的家，之前都只是路過探頭，看一下施工進度，從未真正被邀請進門。然而他自己卻先敞開大門用各種虛情假意的善良說要收留他。圖的是什麼他自己最清楚。他也不打算否認自己心術不正的部分。

和自己房間規格是一樣的，可是完全不同，進門就能感受到主人的氣息。桌上已經擺了幾個碗盤和空杯，剛從箱子裡拿出來，所以不是擺好要招待的。

「隨便坐，我之前買了新的坐墊，想說搬回來時可以用。」黃仁俊說，然後轉身去拿冰箱裡的醃章魚腿。羅渽民看到他的冰箱裡已經擺了不少食物，一時之間有些迷惘。他趕緊打消自己所有曾經的期待。

「雨好大啊。」黃仁俊喃喃道。羅渽民以為他是在跟自己說話，但對方頭也沒回，專心在拿冰箱裡的食物。

雨的確是越來越大的，有接近那天暴風雨的趨勢。這季節的話應是颱風，但氣象預報沒有颱風警報，只說首爾部分地區會有雷雨。他不懂了，這城市怎麼三天兩頭就有雷雨。

拜託風再颳大一點吧。羅渽民捏緊了手上的玻璃杯。

「你吃吃看，應該還可以，我還打回去問我媽怎麼做，」黃仁俊拿出醃章魚腿、泡菜、涼拌菠菜和甜椒豬肉，除了醃章魚腿外，其他都是他們平日宵夜會吃的菜色。然後打開酒瓶倒酒，自己的那一杯只倒了少少的半杯。

黃仁俊沒有電視，平時都是用平板看節目，兩人就圍著一塊小板子看了似乎壓根沒有重點的鬼片。窗外的雨勢還在加劇。

「……剛剛那幕是不是有個人影？在門邊？」黃仁俊指著螢幕說。

「有嗎？沒注意到。」

「有啊，就在門邊，女主角剛剛不是進門嗎？後面有一個人……」

「可以倒退回去嗎？」

「好……你有沒有覺得打雷的頻率變高了？」

「有嗎？」羅渽民看向天花板，嶄新又堅固，應該是不會出問題，「你怕雷？」

「不是我是怕天花板又破。」黃仁俊義正嚴詞地說，「雖然補好了但是，」

「但是怕有個萬一。」羅渽民說，「放心啦房東也不想再花錢修一次，一定會幫你修到好——」

啪的一聲，室內倏地陷入一片黑暗。

一時之間眼睛無法適應，只剩下平板刺眼的光線，黃仁俊藉著那份光焦急地望向羅渽民，手也揪著對方的衣袖。現在屋裡還有電的只有平板跟手機了，冰箱的嗡嗡叫聲停止，連白噪音也消失，窗外只剩路燈還亮著。

羅渽民起身要回自己房間檢查是全棟停電還是只有這裡，卻被黃仁俊拉住。

「你要幹嘛……？」黃仁俊訥訥地問。

「回去看是全棟停電還是只有你這戶……」羅渽民感覺到自己手上的熱度一直不減，他又要去開門，黃仁俊又拉住他，一來一往的都不停，便放棄了這念頭：「去看你天花板有沒有問題吧。」

新的東西怎麼會有問題？但說起來，新的東西還不適應環境，也是常會出問題。窗外的雨聲不是啪嗒啪嗒了，而變成一種令人焦慮的、急躁的撞擊聲，羅渽民點開手機的手電筒一看，天花板是沒什麼問題，穩固著。但電就是遲遲不來。

他們聽見走廊上也有一些人聲了，想必鄰居們也都備感困擾，出來等電，順便用路燈當暫時照明。

「雨是不是越來越大了？」黃仁俊問。

「嗯。」羅渽民說。

「會不會下到早上……」

「或許會吧，都不停，預報也說夜間會持續降雨。」

「那雨勢會一直增強嗎？」

「不知道……」

「我怕雨會下到早上，」黃仁俊用微弱的音量說，「如果下到早上了，而且還是這麼強怎麼辦？」

「……那就，只好祈禱你家的新天花板沒事，」羅渽民轉頭問他，「要是又破了怎麼辦？」

「……不知道，可能真的要找別的地方住了吧。」黃仁俊說，「電還沒來……」

「嗯，外面還在講話，感覺一時半刻也不會好……即時新聞說電力公司已經先啟用公共區域的備用電了，個人住家就——」

「……我不想又這樣搬來搬去了，」黃仁俊抱著他的手臂，定定地立在那，一動也不動。即時新聞不再更新，停電和風雨都是進行式，雨勢沒有減小也沒有變大，這一刻好似靜止了，所有的生物，不對，所有的 **東西** ，他們的時間都停止了。

暴風雨吹破天花板的那一天，房東說會修理，會賠償，但住宿跟後續請他自己想辦法。看戲的鄰居聽房東有好好盡到「義務」後，心想這也差不多夠了，另尋住處並不在他們關心的範圍內，人總是能找到方法活下去的。但很少人知道，找到方法，就這件事而言，很多時候不得不依賴他人的幫助。

所有人都關上了房門，不再聽他房裡的風雨，黃仁俊理智上不怪他們只顧自己房內的暴風，但感性上埋怨為什麼沒人肯多替他說一句話，就是一句沒用的「真倒霉」也好。

屋漏偏逢連夜雨就是這樣，房子被吹破沒一個月男朋友就說要分手，還說仁俊一定也早就沒感情了吧我們應該放過彼此喔就這樣吧我還是愛你的但再見了，這類把責任都推到他身上的話。他都考慮去算是不是真如羅渽民所說那樣流年不利了，是的話他一定要找一天報復前男友。

但現在他該專心，把心神放在羅渽民和暴風雨上頭。

羅渽民伸手，包住他放在自己手臂上的那隻手，把黃仁俊往自己的方向再拉近點。

透過窗戶，能看見風雨把樹吹倒了，一株一株往下飛，雨水不斷強力拍擊玻璃窗，在窗上化開無數個水痕，但眼前的一切卻看得很清楚。走廊上的人聲越來越大，越來越吵，沒有消停的跡象，可是黃仁俊覺得這時候除了他們倆以外，沒有東西還是活著的。

天花板轟隆隆哐哐哐，他想，這次屋頂不知道會不會吹破，破一個大洞？

當所有人都關上門不理睬他的時候，只有羅渽民的房門還是開著的，只有那裡還發出光。在黑夜之中唯有那處有光。

他們聽見雨水和風和雷相互糾纏碰撞的巨響，黃仁俊嚇得又往羅渽民身上貼。不曉得房東什麼時候才要過來看看他們的大停電。

羅渽民攬過他的肩膀，緊緊捏住他發抖的肩頭。

氣象預報一定料不到這樣的情景，料不到一直有風要來吹翻這座城市。不過，黃仁俊想，好像也沒差了吧。

「如果天花板又破了，然後你想找個新家，」羅渽民看向他，說，「你可以……直接……來我——」

黃仁俊不讓他說完，捧著他的臉吻上去了。雷聲轟隆轟隆作響，新的天花板開始震動，外面有人大叫「房東死去哪了啊」，都聽不見。羅渽民伸手穿過他的腋下抱緊他，心想，原來黃仁俊的體溫是這樣，比他想得還要高。明明窗外是秋季的颱風夾著又冷又冰的雨來，可是他覺得自己，還有黃仁俊，快要燒起來了，要燒起來了，身體的熱就是壓不下去。外面的人外面的雨依然吵雜，但完全聽不見了。

這好像客觀上來說根本不是個好時機，但他也不知道什麼時候才是對的，所以主觀上來說就是最好的時機。雖然說這仍然是個奇怪的時間點，可是再這麼煩惱下去就要錯過了。黃仁俊看著他，露出一個很笨很傻又很大的笑容。

這一切真的好莫名其妙，但他一點也不介意。

End.


End file.
